Episode 126
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 127|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:21:50 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Intro: Alex, Luke TMK Closing Song: LazerHawk King of the Streets Content Covered: *CAH are pussies *E3 content *MKX *Treasure Planet Disney Movies Early 00's *Ninjas Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *What if you put he morning pill in your pee hole. What happens? **Mitch It's like a snake popping out a can of peanuts.' *I have a blank that has CAH taking a CAH card out. *There are a few gruff things I enjoy. Paul Bunyan, passable children **Matt - That's opening the floodgates. *Dan Amrich God rest his soul. *I made a Family Guy reference. First time that happened. *There was a Japanese exhibit because I'm a weeaboo fuckface shit fuck. *I suck the juicebos the straw bled my throat. *I blocked Matt for 4 days. *Emma Stone is my mom. *These is the least funniest of all the Mitches. *(Mitch on Balto) The last time you saw it, you were fucking a dog. *Matt please be a human being, *You're his friend so its your fault. Matt *Is she a passable transvestite? *I'm going to have all he (CAH) say passable transvestites. *We should have the show called Ninja Assault. *It's not okay to apologize and you're a pussy. *It's like a picture of my grandma. Back then and she was super hot. *Who's Geekenstein? **Alex - It's a person I went to high school with and he's now a website. *I tried to go on a Aeshir tirade. It didn't happen. *People say I'm the angry person that yells at clouds. **Mitch - Could be worse. Could be Yu-gi-oh. *Get this, wait for it, wait for it, it was the trap card. (TUMBLR) *Can we talk about how there were no women at E3? **Mitch - Fuck this I'm going in the fucking ocean. *2 Buckets midgeting in shit. *When you drew me in a Hulkamania shirt I got FUCKING mad. *I'm still going to be hard on Nintendo. The other 2 have more shit. *New Mortal Kombat its the same as a guy hitting a guy. *Eat shit but no seriously. *The audience isn't laughing. They turned into lions. *I heard what he said. He was the gangbang professor. *Planetary Fuckheads I mean Treasure Planet. Mitch *Let's make this real quick. **Alex Are you pregnant? *Guess where I was this week? **Alex - The Beach ***Matt - You were wwearing those fruity faggot bikini pants that only cover 1 ball. **Matt - Dead *It's a man who identifies as a woman but has a penis. **Matt - You think transvestites are a lower form of life and that's why you don't make fun of them. *At the beach... **Alex - You voted! *How did you play your Wii U on the bus? **Alex - I'll ejaculate all over you, **Matt - From Zero to Boner. Where are you at? **Alex - How many numbers between zero to boner? **Matt - How much blood flows through your cock? **Mitch - So Playstation TV *No Man's Sky is Pokemon Snap. *(CB Pig - corkscrew D. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 127|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:MattCategory:Mitch